herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jani-Jak (Jani-Ca)
Jani-Jak is the next incarnation of Jani-Ca from Enerjak's power from alternate universe and an protagonist who appeared in the Archie Sonic Comics. She's Jani-Ca's next incarnation that she drained her father's power with the sword, she breaks her father's power and she helped Silver to restore Mobius. Jani-Ca then rushed to Silver's aide when he was overwhelmed by a horde of Prelates, and helped him fight their way through them until Silver was close enough to reach Enerjak. Telling Silver to go finish his fight with the demigod, Jani-ca turned her attention to dealing with the Prelates and held them off single-handedly. Eventually she saw that Enerjak was completely focused on crushing Silver and quickly jumped in, stunning him with the Sword of Acorn's magic, and recited a variant of Tikal's Prayer to drain his power. Following a flash of light, Jani-ca was shocked to find that by taking Enerjak's power away from him, she had become the next incarnation herself as a demigoddess. With a quick test of her new powers she was able to summon her mother's core and realized she could restore everyone and rebuild Mobius. She then destroyed the Sword to prevent her father from regaining his power and offered to help Silver's world in thanks. He declined though, as he still did not know how things went wrong and she accepted that, saying she would not be Enerjak for long. She gave her word as Guardian that she would not miss this opportunity to save her world. She then wished Silver luck in his quest as he departed, remaining hopeful that she could restore her father as well. Now as Enerjak, Jani-Ca began to think about how to repair the damage to Mobius and decided to first restore the cores to their owners. Though she would have rather stayed away from there, she went to the former Enerjak's abode, the Citadel where the Prelates came from. She felt it was still too soon to forgive Knuckles or regard him as her father again, but brought him with her as her only source of insight. With Knuckles guidance, she gained entrance by concentrating on wanting to go in, and they arrived at a small room with a throne. Hesitantly following his instruction to sit, Jani-Ca extended her will again and the ceiling vanished with the entire height of the spire, and every victim who had fallen to Enerjak, revealed to her. Surveying all of the sad and frightened looking figures preserved by the magic that had robbed them of their cores, Jani-Ca stopped on one man in particular. Knowing him only through his legendary evil, she asked her father if it was Dr. Eggman, as she thought he had been vaporized. Knuckles confirmed it was Eggman, explaining he was not in complete control of his power then, and it took a great deal of experimentation to restore him since the doctor was the first person he stole a core from. As Jani-Ca learned the bodies were all preserved as far as Knuckles knew, but that he never restored a core to someone, she found herself not knowing where to begin or even how. When Knuckles inquired, Jani-Ca affirmed her plan to restore the cores to their owners, but remained unsure if she could figure out how. Knuckles warned her that she could err without mastering her powers, and might destroy the body, the core, or both. She listened as Knuckles suggested he could coach her in the process, but when he mentioned doing so by example and sharing her powers with him, she silenced him with a look. At this point, a dark voice began to make itself known in her mind, whispering malicious ideas, but Jani-Ca ignored it as she knew that kind of thinking led to the misery she grew up in and refused to perpetuate it. However, she realized she would not be able to resist the whisper forever, and had to restore the cores and Mobius quickly. Jani-Ca was still uncertain who she would try to restore first when Knuckles asked. As he suggested her mother, only to add that Jani-Ca would not start with her because she would not want to risk botching it and losing her forever, she seethed at his accuracy. She reluctantly nodded, but told him that she did not want any more sacrifices when he suggested using Dr. Eggman or another villain who would not be missed, nor that anyone else would be lost to his machinations. She then turned to a familiar face, Remington, and realized she never really knew him. She hated him in her childhood purely from principle, and his heroism only confused her as she grew up. Finally understanding that he had given everything to try to protect everyone, Jani-Ca believed he would have volunteered himself if he knew it could save the world. Hoping she was right and that Remington could forgive her if she was wrong, Jani-Ca summoned a core and offered it to the body, softly begging him to please wake up. Category:Female Category:Alter-Ego Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Elementals Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Protectors Category:Deities Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Animals Category:Related to Villain Category:Inconclusive